Computer systems often utilize modules comprising one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs). Each PCB has one or more components (e.g., integrated circuits or ICs) mounted thereon, and the components can be mounted on one side or on both sides of the PCB. The one or more PCBs also include module connectors for coupling the components in the module to the computer system. For a memory module, the components may include memory devices that are organized in ranks such that the memory devices in a rank are selectable by a single chip select signal and, when selected, communicate respective data bits of a data signal. The memory module may also include one or more register devices to provide registered control/address signals to the memory devices. When the memory module has multiple ranks of memory devices, it is important that the multiple ranks of memory devices and their connections to respective module connectors are properly arranged to insure the quality and integrity of the data signals communicated thereto and therefrom. It is also helpful to balance their loads on the registered C/A signals.